Outside Looking In
by joshsgrl
Summary: Luke's POV after the McSwarek suspension is over, just a little internal observations. I own nothing, please don't sue me.


_Hi everyone, this is just a little short (really short) something that's been rattling around in my brain since watching the finale (about 20 times) it's just a look into Luke's head the day the suspensions are lifted and Andy and Sam return to 15._

_I'm new to Rookie Blue Fics, but feel like I've grown tired of Glee stuff. I don't know if I will work on something meatier in this genre or not yet. I guess if the inspiration strikes._

_Thanks to my usual beta Jen for reading this over and telling me it's depressing as she doesn't watch Rookie Blue (I know, I know) so she can't really be of much use story wise. I love you hun, and 10 Days!_

_As always with my fics, I own nothing. Please don't sue me._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

><p>I stare at the Scotch in my glass, swirling it around slowly. Today was the first day that fifteen was back to normal after everything that happened with Jamie Brennan in that Pickering farm house. It's been three long weeks and I wasn't sure how I'd feel after not seeing her around the precinct due to the suspensions. Nervous? Anxious? Angry? A combination of them all. I'd been tied up all day with a case and didn't make parade this morning so I have yet to see her as it was a busy shift for everyone.<p>

I feel the moment she walks into the Black Penny. I can practically hear everyone in the place holding their breath, waiting for some kind of reaction. Everyone's eyes ping-ponging back and forth between us. She dips her head looking quickly at the floor, her long hair falling around her face. I watch her shrug her shoulders back, lifting her head, steeling herself against the curious on lookers. She strides towards the Rookie table, waving at her friends, and taking a seat next to Diaz. They all welcome her back with open arms.

I'm at the bottom of my third drink when I notice him staring at her from further down the bar. He looks at her like he's always looked at her, I'm not sure how I ever thought things with us would work because she's always looked at him the same way. He smiles at her, lifting his glass in a welcome back salute. She blushes a little, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sometime later he moves from the bar, making his way over to her. He places a hand on her shoulder, his thumb stroking over her tanned skin in that oh so familiar way. She looks up over her shoulder at him and smiles, her brown eyes shining with happiness and love, a look that I'm not sure I ever saw in our short time together. I watch him lean in to whisper something in her ear and she laughs nodding her head in response to what ever he's said. He bids everyone at the table and good night and waves, making a quick exit. She finishes her drink a couple of minutes later, slipping into her jacket placing a twenty on the flattop following him out the door.

I shake my head at how not subtle they are. My heart breaks again knowing she was never really like that with me, that I never really stood a chance, not in the long run; not with him still in the picture.

"Sucks doesn't it?" A voice next to me says.

"What?" I ask the usually cold blonde next to me.

"Them. Looks like they finally got their shit together."

"Looks like." I say tipping back the last of my drink, feeling it burn as it slides down my throat.

"You want to get out of here?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure, why not." I shrug, guiding her out into the cold night air.

I follow her gaze as we head for my car and see them leaned against the side of his. He's got one hand on her hip the other in her hair, his thumb stroking her jaw, their foreheads pressed together, smiling at each other, lost in their own world.

I snort in disgust watching them be happy together after everything that's happened. I guess they deserve it, each other. No matter what's happened I just want her to be happy.

"Callaghan, you coming?" Gail asks.

"Yeah, nothing here holding me back." I say turning on heel as I hear her giggle at something said privately between them.


End file.
